


Не ловити

by Mr_Beobachter



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Philosophy
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beobachter/pseuds/Mr_Beobachter
Summary: Навіщо ловити когось, не відпускати - Сіндзі не знав і зрозуміти не міг. Але Каору - інший. Він не позбавляє свободи і ніколи не позбавляв.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Не ловить](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/249160) by AquaKawoshin. 



Через велику вікно в бібліотеку приникало тепле виділене пилом світло. В залі не було повної тиші: то хтось перегорне сторінки, то зашурхотить одягом, то чимось стукне по столу.  
Сіндзі тікав сюди, якщо більше тікати не було куди. Місто він знав погано, рідко виходячи з дому, але й пізнати його він не прагнув.  
В школу не підеш - сьогодні вихідний. Для кафе не було грошей, і ще по суботах там багато людей. До друзів піти також не вийде, бо їх немає.  
Є Каору, але Каору – то інше. Сіндзі взагалі не знав, друзі вони, чи це називається якось інакше. Вони могли коротко поговорити, помовчати разом, сидячи за одним столом у кафе, чи в бібліотеці, чи в школі, і цього було досить. Ніщо більше не здавалось потрібним, а вічно підвішений стан Сіндзі кудись зникав.  
За спиною почулись м’які кроки. В полі зору Сіндзі з’явилась тепла пляма, і він відірвався від книги. Каору, досить було про нього подумати, сам і з’явився: огинає старий стіл, щоби дістатись до місця навпроти, ковзає між порошинок і , зустрічаючись з ним поглядом , посміхається, і вітально киває. Сідає. У світлі бурштинового сонця він не виглядає таким таким блідим, як зазвичай – наче хтось додав теплих відтінків фарби. Зовсім трохи. А очі ті ж самі – рубіново-червоні, заледве відірвешся, якщо подивився.  
\- Я здогадувався, що знайду тебе тут, - тихо сказав він. Сіндзі знову опустив очі в книгу.  
\- Мені більше нема куди. Але дуже хотілось піти з дому.  
\- Що сталось? – Каору завжди питає найважливіше і так, що думаєш: він і чує, і слухає. Інші люди ніколи не намагались слухати Сіндзі уважно, і навіть якщо намагались допомогти, то завжди за цим щось стояло: однокласники хочуть списати контрольну наступного разу, психологи хочуть грошей, опікуни не хочуть осуду.  
А Каору просто допомагав… Це – дружба?  
\- Не тут, - похитав головою Сіндзі, маючи на увазі, що тут багато зайвих слухачів. Каору зрозумів. Він завжди розумів, наче вони мислили в одному напрямку.  
Він помовчав кілька секунд, задумливо постукуючи пальцями по столу. Коли він опустив голову, промені сонця заплутались у його волоссі, підсвічуючи в бежевий , а окремі волосинки здалися нитками золота. Сіндзі задивився. Світле волосся розтріпалося після вулиці і зараз оточувало його голову подобою німбу.  
\- Я знаю одне місце, - врешті сказав Каору. – Воно не близько, але втомитись не встигнеш. Ходімо? – Він підіймався з-за столу, поки Сіндзі клав книгу назад у портфель, мовчазно погоджуючись.  
Вони вийшли з бібліотеки, і, хоч сонце світило так само і все ще гріло, з усіх сторін холодно дихав тривожний вітер. Наближався кінець дня, і людей навкруги ставало все більше. Они проходили, пробігали, говорили в метушні, постійно кудись поспішаючи. В бібліотеці також були люди, але їх було мало, і вони майже не рухались, і Сіндзі спочатку навіть пошкодував, що пішов звідти. Як з теплого захисного кокону.  
Руки торкнулись теплі пальці; Каору підбадьорливо і м’яко посміхнувся, і неспокій Сіндзі став кудись зникати.  
Каору повів його за собою в одну з незнайомих сторін. Повз них пропливали менш людні вулиці і провулки, окреслені оранжевим – сонце повільно хилилось до горизонту, і за деякими висотками його вже зовсім не було видно. Будинок за будинком, паркани, дороги – все злилось і дзволило вкутатись своїми думками, а Каору трохи попереду дозволяв не стежити за шляхом.  
Вулиці ставали все більш неохайними, все більш ХУДИМИ, як облізлі дворові кішки. Усе той же холодний вітер протяжно і глухо вив в трубах будинків, що оплітали їхні тіла змійками. З ким-небудь іншим Сіндзі стало б тривожно і страшно, але поруч був Каору, і якась дивна глибока довіра не дозволяла бодай допустити про нього погану думку. З ним було безпечно.  
\- Прийшли, - відволік його Каору. Сіндзі зупинився і підняв очі, здивовано роззирнувся. Перед ним височіла станція, а в далину по обидві сторони тягнулись естакади залізних доріг. Уже біля горизонту ледве чутно шумів потяг, і це все здавалося таким знайомим, що в душі стрепенулося дещо, що нагадувало ностальгію.  
Велика, посіріла від часу, як під пилом, будівля стіною ставала на шляху вітру, і тепло сонячних променів стало потроху ОБВОЛІКАТИ. Каору пішов вперед, звичним жестом засунувши руки в кишені, опісля витягуючи звідти дріб’язок з папірцями грошей – купити квитки.  
\- Ми поїдемо кудись? – здивувався Сіндзі. Людей тут зовсім не було, і він вирішив, що Каору привів його поговорити саме сюди.  
\- Покатаємось, - він весело посміхнувся, - мені завжди подобалось у потягах.  
Вони пройшли в пусту і повну тиші залу очікування, знову сідаючи один напроти одного.  
\- Я сказав тобі, що є одне місце, - знову почав Каору, - але насправді це багато місць. Щось є в цьому особливе – розмовляти, проїжджаючи повз будинки і людей. І твої слова ніде не залишаться, ні до чого їх не прив’яжеш . Вони вільно пролітають раом з тобою. – Він помовчав і додав: - І під кінець ти відпускаєш їх, отримуючи натомість щось нове.  
Сіндзі вслухався, а всередині з’явився паросток розуміння. Він уявив себе в вагоні, оточеного призахідним світлом і МІРНИМ звуком коліс; рами вікон і спинки сидінь відкидають густу тінь, в якій навіть можна сховатися. Їдеш і чогось чекаєш. А чекання хочеться заповнити розмовою, і хоч навкруги не тихо, все одно тебе почують і дадуть відповідь на питання.  
Почувся стукітливий гуркіт – приїхав потяг. Каору встав і почекав, поки слідом не встане й Сіндзі.  
Вагон був пустий, а світло ламп чомусь не горіло.Каору пояснив, що вони поїдуть старою і безлюдною гілкою до кінцевої і назад.  
Коли за вікном напроти поплив пейзаж, він подумав, що все точно так, як він і уявляв. Світло, тіні і очікування, наче скоро приїдеш додому, де давно не був. І заповнювати тишу хочеться розмовою.  
Він повернувся до вікна позаду себе і поклав руки на виступ, на них сперся підборіддям. Сонце яскравим вогненним ліхтариком фарбувало небо й хмари в багряні кольори, що викликали в пам’яті очі Каору.  
Той сів поруч збоку і повторив його жест, також стежачи за горизонтом.  
\- Я дивно почувався, - заговорив Сіндзі. Каору трохи повернувся до нього, показуючи, що слухає, і вклав голову на руки зручніше. – Вдома хоч і затишно, але почуваюся наче в капкані. Я не міг сидіти там довше , почуваюся наче в пастці. – Він замовк, згадуючи відчуття.  
\- Чому?  
Сіндзі помовчав ще трохи й відповів:  
-Там було душно, мені просто хотілось піти. Не так душно, як у спеку, а інакше. – Він НЕВИДЯЧЕ подивився крізь скло, відчуваючи рухи потяга. Похитування якось умиротворяло , як наче б він був маленьким, а його на руках колисала мати.  
\- Капкани і пастки завжди виставляються кимось. Ти хотів піти тому, що тебе хтось тримав.  
Сіндзі повернувся до нього. Той спокійно дивився на нього , чекаючи на відповідь.  
\- Від людей нікуди не подінешся. Всі чогось хочуть, всім завжди щось потрібно. Чому? Навіщо ловити людину і чому потім важко відпускати її? – поставив він питання, що хвилювали його найбільше. – Вони чекають мене зараз, і це висить на мені, як камінь. Їх тривожить те, що я пішов, і тому мене теж тепер це тривожить…  
\- Люди прив’язуються, щоб не бути самотніми. А коли з’являється можливість втратити того, до кого прив’язались , вони починають боятися. І не дають бути вільними. Так з’являються капкани, - голос Каору майже зливався з шумом їзди, але Сіндзі слухав і розумів. У Каору завжди були відповіді, яке б питання Сіндзі не поставив. – Капкани занадто грубі для тебе, ти… - він поглянув на сонце, замислено торкаючись вікна пальцями, потім перевів погляд на відображення Сіндзі, там зустрічаючись з ним очима, - крихкий, як скло.  
на якийсь час повітря наповнилось мовчанням і стуком коліс. Сіндзі не знав, скільки вже хвилин минуло з їхньої посадки. Сонце ще не впало за межу, пронизуючи жовто-зелені поля, залишаючи всередині вагону довгі тіні.  
Вдалині замайоріла перша зупинка, повільно, плавно наближаючись. Сіндзі подивився на Каору – той приплющив очі, лишаючись у колишній позі, і наче задрімав. Коли потяг почав уповільнюватись, врешті зупиняючись біля пустої платформи, Каору сказав, що лишилося ще дві.  
\- За допомогу я відчуваю обов’язок відплатити, - заговорив Сіндзі, варто було потягу знову покотитись вперед. Говорити, поки він був непорушний, не хотілось. – А ти… — він трохи невпевнено подивився на Каору, і той мотнув головою, розуміючи, що він хоче сказати.  
\- Ти мені нічого не винен. І мені не здається, що я тобі допомагаю. Я просто говорю з тобою, тому що мені це подобається, - він посміхнувся, і чого в цій посмішці було більше – доброти чи дивного суму – Сіндзі не зрозумів. – Я не хочу прив’язувати тебе до себе так.  
\- Чому?  
\- Це обтяжуватиме тебе. Тобі потрібна свобода… Завжди була потрібна.  
\- Ти завжди піклуєшся про мене, але про себе не говориш нічого. Чого б ти хотів сам?  
Каору посміхнувся цього разу більш умиротворено:   
\- Я ціную свободу волі. Люди руйнують себе і одне одного, коли ставлять капкани, зв’язують занадто сильно. Я б нізащо не хотів такого ні тобі, ні собі. Але в мене все ж є одне егоїстичне бажання. Я ж бо лишаюсь людиною.  
\- Яке? – Сіндзі спрямував всю увагу на нього. Іншим людям не хотілось ніяк фальшиво «платити» за їхнє добро, але Каору… Він – інше, завжди був кимось іншим. Йому щиро хотілось допомогти.  
Той помовчав, наче підбираючи слова чи готуючись сказати щось особливе. Потім повернувся і відповів:  
\- Ти мені дуже дорогий, і це щось важливіше, ніж дружба. Важливіше, ніж кохання, міцніше за кровний зв'язок , - він подивився прямо в очі так чесно і відкрито, і відвести погляд стало неможливо. Але цього й не хотілося. – Я не намагаюсь допомагати тобі, просто я щасливий знаходитись поруч, і найважливіше для мене – щоб ти також був щасливим. Моє прохання, - він подивився серйозно, з чого стало зрозуміло, що його слова зараз - із самого серця, - будеш щасливим заради мене?  
Окрім сонця, стукоту по рель сам і тіней, світ наповнився відчуттям близькості, відкритості однієї душі. Сіндзі зрозумів, що тут і зараз Каору цілком щирий, без страху і сумнівів розкривається йому і чекає, не шкодуючи про свої слова. Дивиться пронизливо і ясно, як це сонце за вікном.  
Відчуття скутості, яке завжди виникало, коли когось про щось просив, не було. Навпаки, стало незвично легко й приємно, через що він навіть посміхнувся. Але варто було повністю осмислити озвучене прохання і знову зловити відкритий погляд, до щок підступила фарба.  
Погляд Каору вже змінився на заворожений, наче б він був чимось захоплений.  
\- Тобі личить посміхатися. – Він посміхнувся й сам. – Радість тобі до лиця.  
Сіндзі все думав, як відповісти на питання, і промовчав. Не було ніякво, і він не намагався знайти спосіб уникнути розмови. Він просто намагався зрозуміти: чи зможе виконати обіцянку, якщо згодиться? Чи легко бути щасливим в цьому світі? І як досягти цього щастя?  
Потяг хитнувся, задеренчав і сповільнився. Наблизилась нова зупинка. Сонце догорало, а перед ним, з протилежної сторони, вже темніло небо, заблищали перші зірки.  
Знову ніхто не зайшов у вагони, і вони не затримуючись поїхали знову.  
\- Як стати щасливим? – запитав Сіндзі врешті. – Якщо навкруги тільки ти вмієш не ловити, але все одно допомагати? Як бути щасливим, потрапляючи в пастки одна за одною?  
Каору присунувся ближче, коли стало трохи прохолодніше від наступаючої ночі. Він дивився на майже згасле світло і креслив на склі пальцями узори.  
\- Я теж потрапляю в них, Сіндзі – не відриваючись від скла, мовив він. – Але це не робить мене нещасним, якщо ти поруч. Можливо, щось таке є й в тебе?  
Сіндзі стежив за його пальцями, за його обличчям. Оповиті серпанком задуми очі, м’які тіні на шкірі, тонкі губи. Спало на думку, що Каору дуже гарний, але він полишив цю думку, щоб не відволікатися.  
\- Мені буває погано, але з тобою це зникає. Від однокласників, від батьків, від інших лишається неправильне відчуття, начебто я винен, начебто мене тримають. Але з тобою не так. Я не можу сказати, як з тобою, - він зупинився, згадуючи ще одне питання, яке хвилювало його сьогодні. – Каору… хто ми один одному?  
Ніч зафарбувала вже половину небосхилу в темно-синій, сонце майже зникло. Сутінки, що вкривали оксамитовою темрявою, додали чогось між ними, роблячи ближчими. Сіндзі схилив голову до Каору, щоби бачити його чіткіше.  
\- Я наведу приклад? Уяви: коли ти поміщаєш повітря в куб, воно приймає його форму. Його свобода стає обмеженою, і колишній вільний вітер,воно змушене стати нерухомим кубом. Коли ти поміщаєш почуття в слова, ти обмежуєш їх рамками значення.  
Сіндзі кивнув, розуміючи.  
\- Тому чи варто одягати в слова те, що є між нами? Ми просто є. Щось між мною і тобою теж є. І я цьому дуже радий. – На його обличчі з’явилась м’яка посмішка. Сіндзі також захотілось посміхатись. Слухати Каору було приємно: коли він говорив, що щасливий поряд з ним; коли все розставляв по місцях, роблячи простим: коли знаходив відповіді на складні питання. І Сіндзі згадав, як той сказав , що йому самому розмовляти приємно.  
Може - друзі, а може – не друзі, а щось інше. З легкої руки Каору це втратило значення.   
\- Чи робить наше спілкування тебе щасливим? – на мить в його очах промайнула надія, але він тут же приховав її, знову спостерігаючи за небом.  
\- Робить, - чесно відповів Сіндзі. Каору нещодавно довірливо розкрився, і йому захотілось розкритись теж. Він несвідомом присунув руку до прохолодного скла і руки Каору, також взявшись щось малювати. – З тобою все легше. Я зазвичай почуваюся ненадійно, і інші люди також здаються ненадійними… А з тобою не так. Від тебе не хочеться втікати, як від них. Якраз… навпаки. Я радий тебе бачити. І чути.  
Теплі пальці випадково торкнулись його, варто було їхнім візерункам перетнутися. Каору руку не прибрав, беручись гріти його трохи замерзлу долоню і майже непомітно гладити.  
\- Я радий, - мовив він, вперше посміхаючись якось інакше. Він дивився на з’єднані руки, але бачив начебто щось інше.  
Вдруге Сіндзі подумалось, що він гарний. Зараз, коли сонячне проміння вже зникло, лишаючи по собі лише КРОМКУ,що неяскраво жовтіла, до Каору повернулась його блідість, майже примарна. Це, напевне, пасувало йому значно більше – поки що бліде світло місяця з іншого вікна окреслило його срібним, і він став схожим на холодного принца. Місячного принца. Але рука його була дуже теплою.  
\- Мені неймовірно щастить, - раптово зізнався він, приплющуючи очі. – Я щасливий знаходитись поруч з тобою, а моя присутність щасливою тебе. Хіба потрібно щось ще? – Сіндзі зрозумів, що не чекає відповіді, а просто ділиться почуттями. І тому він лише стиснув його долоню у відповідь, розуміючи, що ті ж самі слова може сказати й про себе.  
Потяг повільно і обережно зупинився на кінцевій. Розчепивши руки, вони вийшли з вагону і попрямували до протилежної колій, щоб поїхати назад.  
На небі вже налився світлом повний місяць , навколо нього сяяли зірки. В передмісті ніщо не заважало побачити їх в усій красі, і вони чекали на потяг, роздивляючись небо і думаючи про своє.  
Каору говорив, що наприкінці поїздки відпускаєш слова, отримуючи щось нове. Від колишніх невеселих думок і неприємного стану у Сіндзі не лишилось і сліду, а їхнє місце зайняли інші, значно більш приємні та заспокійливі. Такі ж , як доторк руки Каору, відчуття його тепла, його погляду, від якого не хочеться ховатись.  
Гуркіт потяга, що наближався, не завадив утвореному затишному мовчанню.  
Коли двері відчинились, Каору потягнув його за знову взяту руку і обернувся з посмішкою, яка світилась навіть у погляді. Як Місяць від Сонця , Сіндзі відбив це світло, повертаючи те ж почуття, якому вони вирішили не давати назву.  
Зворотній шлях провели в тиші. Сіндзі влігся на довгому сидінні, відчуваючи мірне хитання і м’які доторки пальців Каору до свого волосся. І нічого більше не хотілось.  
За вікном щільною ковдрою, що робилася сріблястою від променів місяця, опустилася ніч.


End file.
